His To Protect
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Takes place when Maeda and Iwakura are the only ones in the bunk on the Firefly. Maeda is Iwakura's to keep safe. Oneshot. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES.


**Author Note** \- Because of the ONE review I finally received on my first AnT one-shot, I decided to make this. Time to pair our ukealicious Maeda with another smexy character, kukuku~

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Apocalypse no Toride, only the plot of this oneshot.

 **Warnings** : Slight OOC, swearing, yaoi, suggestive themes, SPOILERS for those who haven't finished the series.

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** \- Takes place when Maeda and Iwakura are the only ones in the bunk on the Firefly. Maeda is Iwakura's to keep safe. Oneshot. SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES.

* * *

 **His To Protect**

* * *

"Where will you go?"

The long-haired blonde didn't stop his trek out the door, nor did he look back at the smaller boy. "Dunno. Later."

The door's echo as it closed resonated throughout the silent room. Maeda cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to Sakagami, "Um, I'll just bring Iwakura-kun's food to him now."

The scientist just smiled at him, nodding. Then her face took on a more serious expression. "No funny business, mister. Just because that room is soundproof-"

"Iwakura-kun and I aren't like that!" Before the bespectacled woman could make more comments questioning the two cellmates' relationship, the petite bluenette quickly snatched a plate of food off a table, and scurried along to the room where Iwakura lay.

Trying not to think about when he would, or ever see his blonde friend again, Maeda carefully held the plate of food in one delicate hand and opened the door. It creaked as he moved it out of the way to walk in.

"Maeda?" The black-haired boy slowly sat up on the bed he was resting in with the help of his left arm.

The smaller boy just smiled at him in greeting, a cute blush on his face as Iwakura was indeed shirtless, and set the plate on the table by the bed, "I'll feed you."

"I can do it myse-" He hushed the taller boy and picked up the spoon.

For a while, they sat in silence as Maeda spoon-fed Iwakura curry and rice. Some got onto the corner of the ex-soldier's lips, and the bluenette happily wiped it off with a tissue, causing the other boy's heart to skip a beat. As it came to Iwakura's mind, this was the perfect place to..

"Maeda, I.." The black-haired boy's words got stuck in his throat and he gulped. None of his previous training could have prepared him for something like this. He tried looking the shorter boy in the eye, hoping to convey at least some of what he was going, if ever, to say, "I.."

Once again he was hushed, but this time, by a pair of soft, delicious lips that pressed themselves gently to his, a small hand coming up to cradle his face. Iwakura froze, but just for a moment before he placed his hand on the bluenette's back and pulled him closer, pressing him to his body.

A moan escaped Maeda as the ex-soldier, metaphorically, began to devour his lips mercilessly, sucking on his lip and exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The smaller boy was the first to pull away, gasping for breath, but there were also tears shining in his eyes.

"Maeda? What's wrong?" The raven-haired boy asked the other as he rubbed circles onto his back, trying to be comforting.

"When I thought you were k-killed by that block.. I.." The shorter boy sniffed and a tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, he came halfway onto the bed beside Iwakura, wrapping his arms around the larger boy, embracing him.

Despite the situation, the corner of Iwakura's lips tilted upwards. "I did it to protect you."

Maeda's nails dug into the other boy's bare back, "Why?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I love you." Iwakura said straightforwardly, then paused, burying his face into blue hair. "Even if it costs me my life, I'll keep you safe. You're mine to protect."

The smaller boy's already-existing blush increased tenfold, and he let out an embarrassed squeak, hiding his face in the ex-soldier's broad and strong shoulder.

The larger boy just chuckled and lifted Maeda's chin with his good hand so that he was looking up at Iwakura. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they closed the distance between their lips.

"Do you gu-" Sakagami stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks heated up, "Sorry for interrupting!"

The door was once again closed. There was silence, and then the raven-haired boy spoke up, "Shall we continue?"

Maeda just giggled in reply and pressed his lips back to Iwakura's.

* * *

 **Author Note** \- That was so cheesy ;-; Sowwy. Anyway there's a smut oneshot coming up soon, starring our lovely Yoshioka and Maeda! Watch out for it guys ;) Haha!

xoxo,

BlackBeautyRose


End file.
